<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Big Ten Inch by Reis_Asher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060241">Big Ten Inch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher'>Reis_Asher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Untouched, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has Interchangeable Genitalia, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:14:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank is enjoying his new ten-inch CyberLife Feel dildo when he gets called to a crime scene. Unfortunately, Connor has come over to dogsit while he's gone and Hank has forgotten to lock his toy drawer...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson/Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Big Ten Inch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: Nothing to warn for, really. Just some fun first time HankCon smut featuring a large, android styled dildo, masturbation interruptus, an unlocked toy drawer, and some resolved sexual tension.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The alert from the precinct was labeled URGENT. Double homicide. Hank really wished the killers of Detroit would save their murderous intentions for a time when he didn't have a brand new CyberLife Feel™ ten inch dildo stuffed inside him. It had taken him the best part of an hour (and a ton of lube) to get it in, and his cock was stiff and aching from the need for release.</p>
<p>Five more minutes couldn't hurt, could it? He just needed to rub one out. The massive toy resting up against his prostate would make it an easy task. He gripped his dick, thinking about Connor thrusting into him, the toy's build meant to simulate the feeling of an actual android dick. He was long over his embarrassment about that particular fantasy, as long as it remained an illusion and didn't morph into an expectation. He wasn't about to ruin a great friendship for a good fuck. He owned a drawer full of toys; that would have to suffice. His latest purchase was doing the trick nicely.</p>
<p>"Hi, Sumo!" The front door closed and Connor let out an enthusiastic greeting. "Hank, are you there? Did you get the message?" </p>
<p>Hank froze, horrified. The last thing he needed was Connor walking into his bedroom to find him with an android dick stuffed up his ass. That would raise too many questions he wasn't willing to answer. Ever. Thank God he'd shut the damn door to keep Sumo out.</p>
<p>"Yeah, uh, I'll be right out!" Hank cursed and gave up on the idea of a quickie. He slid the dildo out, biting his lip to stifle a gasp. Giving Connor a key to the front door had been a <em>mistake. </em>Now the android came and went as he chose, which was nice—most of the time. Now was not one of those times. Hank sighed, trying to calm his frustration. It wasn't Connor's fault he had bad timing.</p>
<p>He didn't want to keep Connor waiting, so that meant he'd have to walk around a crime scene with lube in his ass. He quickly made himself presentable, stuffing the dildo into the drawer out of sight so he could clean it later. He grabbed his coat off the back of a kitchen chair, throwing it around his shoulders like a cloak as he slipped his arms into the sleeves. "Let's get outta here."</p>
<p>"I'm on vacation, remember?" Connor said. "I thought I'd come over and keep an eye on Sumo while you take care of the scene. You complained he chewed up your favorite record, so I thought—"</p>
<p>"You don't have to do that," Hank replied, trying to keep the panic out of his voice.</p>
<p>"You were kind enough to allow me vacation time when three other officers were out on leave. It's the least I can do." Connor's winning smile was so sweet that Hank couldn't bring himself to say no. He thought about warning Connor away from the bedroom, but the ever curious android was likely to take that as some kind of perverse invitation to learn more about Hank. He had a way to go when it came to respecting boundaries. Best to leave it up to chance, and hope Connor did nothing more than take Sumo for a walk.</p>
<p>He left the house, mentally crossing his fingers that he wouldn't come home to find Connor inspecting the contents of his toy drawer, which he realized he'd left unlocked. Hopefully he didn't think the expensive dildos were dog toys. For a million dollar machine, Connor could certainly be oblivious at times.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The crime scene wasn't something Hank wanted to think about after the fact, but it definitely chased his boner away to another dimension. He was more tired than anything; the coffee at the scene had been awful, the kind of weak piss that came from twice-brewed grounds at some local drive-thru. He opened the front door, hoping to find Connor teaching Sumo a new trick in the living room.</p>
<p>The lamp was on low. Sumo was sleeping in his bed, gentle snores indicating he'd been out for a while. Perhaps Connor had decided to go home; it was late. Hank breathed a sigh of relief and opened his bedroom door, ready to flop into bed and call it a night. He clicked on the lamp and jumped a mile into the air as he realized he wasn't alone.</p>
<p>"Connor, what are you—" Connor sat on the far side of the bed, his back turned to Hank. He appeared to be tinkering with something.</p>
<p>"You're early." Connor placed something down on the bedside table, and Hank realized it was his favorite screwdriver. Connor stood up and turned around. Hank noticed his jeans were unzipped, revealing his genital area. </p>
<p>There, attached to his body, was the dildo, the same white, antibacterial, malleable plastic that androids were made out of. Hank's dildo. As he watched, Connor's skin covered the toy, making it appear as a seamless part of himself.</p>
<p>"The CyberLife Feel™ range of sex toys were designed not only to emulate the feel of an android, but to fully interface with any model not designed for sexual activity," Connor explained. "I'm installing its features now."</p>
<p>"Th-that's nice," Hank stuttered, "but what are you doin' wearing <em>my</em> dildo?"</p>
<p>Connor smiled. Hank tried to take his eyes off of what was now Connor's dick, absurd in size and attached to the android he'd had a crush on for months. This had to be a dream. There must have been something in that coffee.</p>
<p>"<em>Hank</em>." Connor said his name in such a way that it cut through the panicked thoughts in his head, silencing the many voices of shock and shame all at once. "You purchased this dildo to use it with me in mind, didn't you?"</p>
<p>The game was up. Hank had been called out in his own bedroom, and there was no denying it.</p>
<p>"Yeah," he muttered. "I never expected anythin' to come of it. It was just some harmless fantasy. I never meant to—"</p>
<p>"You want to have sex with me."</p>
<p>"Well, yeah." Hank cleared his throat. "I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"There's no need to be sorry. I'm the one who should be sorry. I intruded on your personal space and used an object not meant for me. I was curious. I wondered what kind of things you imagined. If you ever thought of me."</p>
<p>"I've been thinkin' of you for a while, Connor. I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I can't afford to lose you," Hank confessed.</p>
<p>"You won't lose me. I've wanted to try this, but I couldn't accurately predict your interest. When I found the toy, I decided it was worth taking a leap of faith."</p>
<p>"It looks good on you." Hank's feet seemed to move of their own accord, taking him around to the other side of the bed where Connor stood. He pulled Connor into a tentative kiss, which deepened until Hank had to break for air. Hank lifted his hand and wrapped it around Connor's dick, pumping it gently. His own dick twitched and stiffened, his desire impossible to deny. All he could do was submit to it.</p>
<p>"Ah!" Connor gasped. "It feels so good!" His eyes lidded, and Hank realized they were never going to make it to fucking. Perhaps that was for the best. They could take it slow, fumble their way towards ecstasy. Hank placed a supporting hand on Connor's spine as he jerked him off, listening to every gasp and groan like Connor was uttering a sacred chant.</p>
<p>"Hank!" Connor gazed up into Hank's eyes. "Make me come. Please. I'm so close." Hank redoubled his efforts, his own cock begging for attention and leaking through his boxers, constrained by his tight jeans. He could worry about that later.</p>
<p>"Oh!" Connor came, shooting jets of android semen across the comforter as he writhed in Hank's arms. Connor's ass brushed against Hank's crotch and it was too much after being edged earlier. Hank bit his lip, letting out a grunt as he spilled in his underwear.</p>
<p>"Hank?" Connor recovered quickly, flashing him an all-knowing smile. "Did you—"</p>
<p>"Yeah." Hank flushed, and he was glad there were no mirrors in the room to reflect his red face. "I couldn't help it. Sheesh, I'm a mess."</p>
<p>"You came for me." Connor smirked. He reached down and touched his dick. "Can I keep this?"</p>
<p>"Seems like it was meant for you," Hank said. "I wouldn't dream of takin' it back, Connor." </p>
<p>Connor slipped out of his arms and sat down on the edge of the bed. "So, Hank. Did you use this dildo?"</p>
<p>"Well, uh, I—" Hank looked away. "I did."</p>
<p>Connor's eyes lit up with a devilish glimmer. "So you can take it all?"</p>
<p>"With some effort, but yeah," Hank confessed.</p>
<p>"I can't wait to try for myself," Connor whispered. Hank's tired, damp dick gave a little twitch. It wouldn't be tonight, but he looked forward to deepening their relationship. Literally. With Connor driving all ten inches into him.</p>
<p>With that thought in mind, he collapsed onto the mattress fully clothed. It would be unpleasant in the morning, but he wouldn't have cause to complain when he woke up next to Connor, his android having read the manual and desperate to try out all his new features…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>